troc_contestantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Petey Piranha Plant
Petey Piranha Plant is a male contestant who competed in TROC 2 and TROC 5. Personality Petey Piranha Plant '''is an outgoing and unique individual. Despite his friendly and generous personality, he is also a wedgie fetishist and deeply enjoys both wedgieing himself and others. '''Petey Piranha Plant tried to hide this fact during the competition for a time, but it eventually slipped through the cracks. If you know what I mean. Gameplay TROC 2 Petey Piranha Plant was one of the last people accepted into TROC 2. Due to not being picked onto The Cuberties or The Plump Dogs, he was put on The Mangled Mongoloids. He placed very well in the first challenge, however, his team still went up for elimination. At elimination, he voted for Globulus, along with nearly everyone else on his team. He continued to perform fairly well in challenges, having the 3rd best challenge average at the end of the season, and the best challenge average on The Mangled Mongoloids. However, his entries began to falter towards the end of his game, due to the overusage of wedgie-related jokes. Where he truly lacked during his TROC career was in his strategy, having essentially no alliance throughout the game. This is due to the user not taking the camp very seriously. At the 5th challenge, he placed 5th, which resulted in him receiving an anvil token. At his second elimination, he voted against Beyblade, most likely due to his low challenge performance. However, Fractal ended up getting eliminated in a 3 - 2 vote. He did make it to the merge and at the debut, Petey Piranha Plant voted for Captain Underpants. Admittedly so the user could make another wedgie-joke in his entry. However, after that, his game quickly came to a close. He was eliminated at the very next elimination, due to Pringles Logo incorrectly thinking he was in an alliance with Cuberty. Pringles Logo was easily able to garner votes against Petey Piranha Plant due to his user recently making a controversial move in another camp, CrapThat'sCool. At that elimination Petey Piranha Plant '''voted for Beyblade, the only contestant to do so. '''Petey Piranha Plant also could've saved himself from elimination, due to having 3 gamer tokens, however, he choose not to play one. Grangriss in a Jar, points this out in his final words to Petey Piranha Plant, saying "that's 3 Gamer Tokens flushed away this elimination. lol". Petey Piranha Plant became the 11th person voted out of TROC 2 and the first member of the jury. Petey Piranha Plant initially failed to submit his jury vote. At the time the votes were 5 - 4 between Pringles Logo and Choo Choo the Train respectively, thus he could've potentially tied the votes and Grangriss in a Jar had no idea who he would vote. A journal was posted that declared that the final results would be delayed due to this issue. Shortly after Petey Piranha Plant voted for Pringles Logo, securing him as the winner of TROC 2. TROC 5 After being a close call for both TROC 3 and TROC 4, Petey Piranha Plant got into TROC 5 and was placed on the Comedians Team. Trivia * Petey Piranha Plant has at some point signed up for every season of TROC since TROC 2. The other contestants to do so are A Million Eyes, Bowling Ball's Bow On Fire and Cupcake. * '''Petey Piranha Plant '''is the first TROC contestant to place on the jury. * '''Petey Piranha Plant '''had the best challenge average out of The Mangled Mongoloids. * '''Petey Piranha Plant '''is one of the two contestants to have a typo in their original name, the other being Cardboard Skype.